paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Love Will Never Die: NoahXAllsion's Pups
These are second generation pups co-owned by Vixiedog(owner of Allsion) and Animalpup(owner of Noah). Don't edit this page without our permission first or ask permission from both of us to use them in a story. Appearances Hedgehog: Her main fur color is black and her under tail is white and her tail tip is black. Her front paws are white and her back paws are brown, her mussel is white. Her eyes are light blue and she wears a light blue scarf. Maxford Jr: (MJ for short)He looks like his grandfather Maxford but instead of having his head, back, ears, tail, and back legs brown they are black. His whole chest, belly, and front two legs are white. He has green eyes just like Noah and Maxford. He wears a blue collar like his grandfather. Uniform: MJ wears a purple service dog vest like his uncle Nikola and cousin Service. It covers his whole body and chest except his belly with two straps coming down are buckle together with his service dog patches on each side of his vest and his ID on his back. He also has one pouch on each side of his vest. One pouch has a glucose meter, test strips, and lancet devices. The other pouch has various snacks just in case someone's blood sugar is low. Jackalope: Mostly creamy brown with a white mussel and tail tip. He has black ear tips that are floppy. Moxie: A white pup with black paws, mussel, saddle, ears which are semi perked, tail tip, and a gray stripe on her under tail. She has brown eyes. She wears a silver collar. Uniform: Moxie wears a uniform like her dad's but it is silver Personalities Hedgehog: She stubborn and a bit shy. Maxford Jr: He is a quiet and patient pup. Jackalope: He is shy and isn't very noticeable like his sister. Moxie: She is friendly and polite. Jobs Hedgehog: She is a Medical Pup like Allsion. Moxie: She is an Animal Pup like Noah for Disabled PAW Patrol and she is also the third generation leader for the Animal Guard. MJ: He is Diabetic/Hypoglycemic Alert Pup and a Therapy Pup in training at the Adventure Bay Hospital. Jackalope: He is a Trapper Pup for the Disabled PAW Patrol. Crushes Moxie does not have one. Maxford Jr does not have one. Hedgehog does not have one Jackalope does not have one. Fill free to ask if your pup can have a crush on Moxie, MJ, Hedgehog or Jackalope. Family *Father: Noah *Mother: Allsion *Aunt: Brandy *Uncle: Nikola *Older Cousin: Service *Older Cousin: Sargent *Younger Cousin: AJ *Grandfather: Maxford *Grandmother: Purdy Trivia Random *Moxie is partially deaf. She does wear hearing aids in her ears to help with her hearing. *Jackalope's back right leg is a bit weaker than the others *MJ can sense if someone's blood sugar is high or low. Very useful for if someone has Diabetes or Hypoglycemia. *Moxie and Jackalope both go to the Special Child and Pup School with their little cousin, AJ, and their friends, Ashes, Aila, Dodge, Zander, Thulite, Isis, Marble, and Crockett. Fears Moxie tends to be afraid of falling from high places MJ is afraid of any kind of storm. Mentors Moxie's mentor is her dad, Noah Maxford Jr's mentors are Tic Tac and Service. Service mentors him in his therapy dog training while Tic Tac mentors him in his alert dog training. Stories/Songs By Us: *We Are One (Song Article) By Others: *Pokemon Omega Ruby: Heroine of Hoenn (Maxford Jr. Only) *Pups fix the playground (Moxie and Jackalope Only) *The Space Pups Shoot for the Stars Collabs: None Gallery Gallery for MJ's service dog patches Diabetic .jpg Please don't pet.jpg images (5).jpg images (6).jpg Therapy dog.jpg Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:Animalpup's Character Category:Vixiedog's character Category:Shared Pups Category:Co-Owned Pups Category:Second generation Category:Second gen Category:Future Generation Category:Future Gen Category:Males Category:Male Category:Females Category:Female Category:Fanon Pages Category:Fanon Pups Category:Male Pup Category:Male Character Category:Female Pup Category:Female Character Category:Protagonists Category:Protagonist Category:German Shepherds Category:Pit bulls Category:Bulldogs Category:Disabled Pup Category:Disabled PAW Patrol Member